Viera (Final Fantasy XIV)
Viera é uma raça de Final Fantasy XIV. Perfil As Viera são uma raça de pessoas comumente encontradas ao sul de Othard. Enquanto a maioria de sua população reside fechada do resto do mundo na Selva de Golmore, nos últimos tempos cada vez mais deles decidiram deixar a segurança da floresta para explorar o mundo. Como tal, estima-se que o Reino de Dalmasca é composto por cerca de 5% de Viera. As Viera que vivem na Selva de Golmore vivem sob um código estrito, o "Green Word", que as proíbe de interagir com o mundo exterior a menos que seja estritamente necessário. Aquelas que saírem para explorar o mundo são banias para sempre, para nunca mais voltar. Como os Keepers of the Moon, as Viera são uma sociedade matriarcal governada e composta principalmente de mulheres. Os raros homens, no entanto, ainda são muito respeitados como guardiões da floresta, defensores da selva. Eles ainda permanecem profundamente solitários, exceto quando decidem levar outro macho para treinar. Estima-se que cerca de 80% dos Viera nascem do sexo feminino. Sua fisiologia; no entanto, apenas começam a se diferenciar por volta dos 13 anos e em sua puberdade. É por volta dessa idade que um Viera macho será levado sob as asas de um homem mais velho para treinar nos caminhos dos guardiões da floresta. Membros notáveis *Fran Criação e desenvolvimento Viera foi considerado como a nova raça a ser incluída na expansão Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Enquanto no início os fãs estavam apreensivos com a possibilidade de ser uma raça apenas para mulheres, a equipe de desenvolvimento revelou que eles já haviam elaborado artes conceituais para o viera masculino . No entanto, a ideia foi descartada em favor do Au Ra. No Fan Fest realizado em novembro de 2018, o produtor e diretor Naoki Yoshida e o tradutor e o líder de localização em inglês Michael-Christopher Koji Fox brincaram durante a palestra sobre a camisa que Yoshida usava, que mostrava o Pernalonga em uma motocicleta. A câmera deu um zoom nela logo após anunciar uma "nova raça jogável desconhecida". Yoshida também sugeriu que o último capítulo da raid Return to Ivalice apresentaria uma grande dica. No patch 4.5, A Requiem for Heroes, Fran aparece como um personagem não-jogável como parte da história de Return to Ivalice. De acordo com a Encyclopedia Eorzea II, viera constituíam 5% da população do Reino de Dalmasca. A Viera foi oficialmente confirmado como uma raça jogável para Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers no Fan Festival de Paris de 2019 em 2 de fevereiro de 2019. Galeria FFIXV viera concept art2.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV Dancer Art.png|Uma Viera Dancer. FFXIV Viera Render.png|Render. FFXIV Viera SS 01.png|Captura de tela oficial. FFXIV Viera SS 02.png|Captura de tela oficial. FFXIV Viera Shiri.png Etimologia Viera é uma palavra em eslovaco que significa "fé". Ela também aparece em outras línguas eslavas com pequenas alterações na ortografia ou pronúncia. É frequentemente usado como um nome feminino. Referências Links externos *vídeo de apresentação en:Viera (Final Fantasy XIV) Categoria:Raças jogáveis de Final Fantasy XIV